1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data encryption methodology for the optical storage media, and more particularly, to a method for the arrangement of cryptography based on the characteristic of the Read Once/Un-reversible reaction technique. With the codes generated by such method, it is not possible to generate the accurate codes by just duplicating the conventional optical storage media as in the conventional technique. In addition, since such codes are generated based on the hardware's physical characteristic, it is not possible to crack or recover the original codes by using any software method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DVD data protection technique using the encrypted keys is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,018. In the disclosed technique, two sets of encrypted key are used, wherein one set of keys is applied on another set of keys to re-encrypt the second set of keys, so as to obtain an encryption key, which is then written into the optical disk. Accordingly, the optical disk contains the media contents, encryption key and the corresponding decryption control information. Although the encrypted key had been re-encrypted, since the information required for decryption are all recorded in the optical disk, it is still possible to hack the contents of the optical disk.
The optical storage media is a hardware that stores data by using the optical characteristic, which includes Optical Disk (CD), Digital Versatile Disc (DVD), High Definition DVD (HDVD), Blue-ray DVD, or Magneto-Optical Disk, . . . etc. All of the optical storage media mentioned above are the digital data storage hardware that can read/write data from/to the media by using the optical characteristic.
In order to improve the data encryption security on the optical storage media, the author of the present invention discloses a cryptography for data encryption on the optical storage media and the apparatus thereof in the present invention based on many years of experience on electronic product development and research. The technical contents of the present invention are described in great detail hereinafter.